mariage obliger
by ficsmaniak
Summary: mais dans quelle poisse notre Shikamaru s'est-il encore fourrez? a vous de le découvrir


- Shikamaru! Il faut qu'on parle, alors reviens ici tout de suite! Et surtout arrêtes de courir!

- Je ne cours jamais, tu devrais le savoir, galère, que veux-tu?

La jeune blonde s'approcha du Nara.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop comment le dire alors voilà, je suis enceinte!

- Mais…galère.

Au moment où il voulut lui demander quelques choses, il était trop tard, la jeune fille s'était déjà enfuit. C'est ainsi que Shikamaru alla se réfugier là où il savait qu'il pourrait réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il s'assit sur le gazon, devant la tombe de son ancien sensei. Habituellement il s'adressait à ce dernier, mais à ce moment précis il préférait réfléchir. Après deux heures, il daignât s'adresser à son ami défunt.

_Bonjour Asuma, cela fait deux heures que je réfléchis, pourtant mon 200 de QI ne trouve aucune solution à mon problème. J'aurai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. Voilà, tu te souviens, il y a trois mois j'ai eu une aventure avec cette blonde, rien de très sérieux, mais on a couché ensemble quelques temps. Mais elle m'a appris aujourd'hui qu'elle était enceinte, galère. Moi qui avais fait un trait sur cette aventure, je me suis foutu dans une galère incroyable. Le pire là dedans, c'est que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était pour oublier la femme que j'aime vraiment, l'autre blonde, tu vois de qui je te parle? Surement, depuis le temps que je t'en parle. J'aurais dû suivre ma première idée et ne pas succomber à la tentation, mais c'était trop dur! La chair est faible Asuma, la chair est faible! Mais là je me trouve dans une belle galère. En plus d'apprendre que je vais devenir papa, je dois me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir l'épouser et alors je perdrai toutes mes chances avec la femme que j'aime. Je l'ai toujours dit, et je le redis, les femmes c'est galère! J'aurais dû être homosexuel, ça aurait été moins galère! Aucun risque d'avoir des enfants même si j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une femme et des enfants, j'aurai préféré pouvoir choisir cette femme et ne pas avoir à me marier obligé._

-Si c'est comme ça que tu vois les choses, je vais simplement me faire avorter, comme ça tu n'auras pas à m'épouser, dit une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Le temps que Shikamaru se retourne et la blonde était déjà loin.

-Eh! Merde! Ino, non reviens!

Il courut derrière pour la rattraper, ce qu'il fit au bout d'une demi-heure. Il la trouva en pleur, les genoux entre ses bras. Elle était dans un champ de fleur, sous le seul arbre présent dans cette clairière; un saule pleureur. Ce lieu, il le connaissait bien, cela avait été leur lieu quelques temps auparavant.

-Ino, je ne veux pas que tu avortes, ce ne serait pas bien, tu dois aussi penser à toi. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois blessée dans cette histoire. Je tiens à toi, tu es une amie précieuse pour moi.

-Mais, tu sais bien que si je n'avorte pas, on devra se marier et là c'est toi qui sera blessé et priver de ta liberté.

-Je sais Ino, mais je peux vivre avec les conséquences de mes actes. C'est ensemble que nous avons fait cette galère, alors c'est ensemble que nous l'élèverons, dit-il en posant une main sur le ventre d'Ino et de l'autre main, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues.

-Merci, fut le seul mot qu'elle réussit à articuler.

Shikamaru fut triste de perdre toute chance d'un jour se marier avec Temari, mais il savait qu'une amitié ne pouvait être brisée pour une bêtise qu'il avait faite. C'est ainsi qu'il se maria avec Ino à quelques semaines de son accouchement.

* * *

La journée de la cérémonie fut très difficile pour les deux amis. Ils savaient que c'était la chose à faire, mais aucun des deux n'étaient heureux dans leurs choix. Puis l'heure fatidique arriva.

Ino défila l'allée dans sa jolie robe blanche, devant tout leurs amis, même ceux de Suna étaient là, enfin presque tous, Temari avait refusé d'assister à la cérémonie, prétextant être malade.

Tsunade commença son discours puis posa la fameuse question.

-Shikamaru Nara, acceptes-tu d'épousez Ino Yamanaka, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de l'aimer et de la chérir, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares?

-Galère, oui je le veux.

-Ino Yamanaka, acceptes-tu d'épousez Shikamaru Nara, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de l'aimer et de le chérir, dans la santé et la maladie, dans la richesse et la pauvreté et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépares?

-Je… je suis désolé, mais non. (Shikamaru ainsi que tous les autres présents la regarde surpris) Je ne pourrais jamais t'épouser sachant que ton cœur appartient à une autre. Va la rejoindre elle doit t'attendre, finit-elle en pleurant.

-Merci, merci Ino, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir en courant vers l'hôtel où logeaient les suniens.

* * *

Chambre 22

Elle tournait en rond, à l'heure qu'il est, il devait déjà avoir embrassé la mariée. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi celle-là? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle pleurait depuis que ses frères avait quitté la place pour allé à la cérémonie qui unirait l'ananas à la truie de service. Puis soudainement on cogna à sa porte. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cette tête d'ananas était là plantée devant elle, essoufflé. Elle le fit entrer, puis lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé son souffle, elle lui demanda ce qu'il foutait là plutôt qu'avec sa femme.

-Ino a dit non. Elle refusait d'épouser quelqu'un qui avait des sentiments pour une autre, même enceinte de 8 mois elle refusait que l'ont s'unissent sachant qu'elle n'était pas celle que j'aimais. Elle savait que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde et elle ne voulait pas me voir triste comme je le suis depuis que nous avons décidé de nous marier, tout ça parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais été fichu de te le dire.

Il reprit une seconde fois son souffle, laissant le temps à Temari d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Puis finalement, elle l'embrassa.

* * *

*épilogue*

- Shikamaru chéri, je suis enceinte.

- galère! Encore?

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Shikamaru et Temari étaient mariés. Ils avaient une fille et un garçon, ainsi ils attendaient d'être parents pour une troisième fois…

-En fait, c'est des jumeaux.

Et une quatrième fois…

Quoi? Quelle galère! Je vais me faire opérer sur le champ! Galère!


End file.
